The Violet Enchantress
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Bella Swan's world is thrown upside down when she and her father visits Sokovia. Bella is the only survivor of the bombings. She is taken by Baron von Strucker and meets the infamous twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. He gives her an opportunity to be like the twins. She accepts. From that day, she is no longer Bella Swan. She is The Violet Enchantress. Bella/Pietro pairing.
1. Death Comes Barging In

**Hello audio monkeys! Yes, I know another story!? Really!? However, I thought of this story for a long time and I knew it was time to get it out before I forget about it. It's my first Twilight/Avengers crossover. Please be nice. It's the first chapter. It's a little sad so sorry.**

 **I do not own the Marvel characters and the Twilight characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **See ya next time!**

Chapter 1: Death Comes Barging In

November 2009

Isabella "Bella" Swan and her father Charlie Swan decided to get away from Forks, Washington and travel to Sokovia, Eastern Europe. Bella has never heard of that country before and also thought it would be something new to visit. Plus, she also needed to get away from the drama at school. Edward broke up with her, he and the Cullens left with no note to when they will be back, her friends are still not talking to her, Jake continues to ignore her and she has Victoria still after her and wants to kill her. Victoria still believes Bella is still Edward's mate. Bella scolded at the thought of Edward. This is why she needed to get away. Everything reminds her of Edward. Sokovia is the place to start new memories. Get her out of depression. For once, she smiled. It's been so long since she smiled. The different scenery is good. Being away from home is good. Bella wrapped her arms around her dad's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt her dad kiss her forehead and rest his hand on hers and the other tangled his fingers with hers. They finally could have father and daughter time.

"I'm glad we came here." She looked up at her dad and smiled. "Thank you dad." She felt her dad kiss her forehead once again.

"You're welcome Bella. I will do anything for you to keep you happy." Her smile grew even more and hugged tightly on her father's arm and squeezed his hand.

"Just being here with you makes me happy." Her father looked down at her and noticed how her brown hazel eyes have come back to life once again. Her whole appearance is now different than before. She's wearing a nice dark red cotton dress, a halter one to be exact, she's wearing black ankle boots, a black shawl over her shoulders with a unique design, she's wearing different kinds of bracelets. A wide leather one with a dragon insignia in the middle of the bracelet, two thin leather ones with silver beading and another leather one with a charm that looked like a teardrop encased around it. Her long brunette hair shined in the sunlight and her pale skin became more peach like color. Yes, Bella is on a road to recovery from her depression. Metaphorically.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Bella looked up at her father once again and nodded.

"Yeah it is." The whole city of Sokovia is beautiful. They were now walking through the market, looking at everything being displayed until something caught Bella's eyes. She stopped in mid stride and tugged on her dad's arm. "Dad come look at this." Following her, she found a necklace that looked vintage. The sapphire gem is encased by a silver cage and threaded with black leather strings. She gently picked it up and held it in her fingers.

"It's beautiful Bella." She nodded as she is still memorized by the gem. "How much is it?" She heard her father ask the marketer.

"For the beautiful young lady, none and I'll throw in four beautiful silver rings." One has a dragon engraved all around the ring, the second one has the Celtic sign in the middle, the third one is a little wider and has a vintage design with little diamonds scattered around the ring and the fourth has the infinity symbol in the middle of the ring. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at her father who has the same expression. "Are you sure? We can still pay for them." The marketer waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"First time here in Sokovia?" They both nodded and the marketer gave them a kind smile. "Then think of it as a welcome gift." Her heart felt touched by the kind marketer and gave him a smile.

"Thank you so much." The marketer nodded a 'you're welcome' gesture. However, Bella sneakily went through her dad's pocket of his leather jacket and grabbed some money. When her dad wasn't looking at the marketer anymore and wondered off to the next cart, she looked at the marketer, gently grabbed his hand and slipped the money in the hand of the marketer. "Thank you for your kindness." With that she walked away from the marketer and headed towards her dad. She is still holding the necklace and the rings in the palm of her hand and lightly bumped her shoulder to her dad's arm. They both let out a chuckle while Bella is clipping the necklace around her neck. The length of the necklace went down just above her cleavage. She put the Celtic ring on her left thumb, the dragon ring on her left index finger, the vintage ring on her right middle finger and the infinity ring n her right thumb. She is already wearing her class ring on her right engagement finger. It was silver with black coating underneath the engravings of the letters, numbers and symbols. The gem is purple and a hint of rainbow colors when it hits the sunlight. Bella smiled at the new addition of jewelry. She didn't really wear much jewelry. Only if they were handmade she would wear it. It's rare nowadays. They continued to walk around the market and see different sights. As they looked at a cart with shawls and scarves, an echo of an explosion rippled through the air. Bella and her dad looked towards where the black smoke was building in the air. Her face shift into a concern look and looked up at her dad. "What was that?" She asked and saw her dad shake his head.

"I don't know Bells. Maybe we should head back to the hotel for a little bit." She nodded and they turned around in the direction they first started. Bella wrapped her arms around her dad's arm and her hand grabbed his. She felt him squeeze her hand rested his free hand on hers. Two minutes of walking and suddenly another explosion ripped through the air, this time it was much closer. The screams of the Sokovian people ringed through the air. Bella ducked down and her dad used himself as a shield to protect her from flying debris. They both glanced towards where the explosion was.

"That was a little closer." Her eyes widened in fear along with her dad.

"We gotta go." She didn't hesitate to nod, but let her dad pull her away from the market. They followed the people until another explosion blows through the air. Screams erupted around them and Bella lost her grip from her father's hand and arm.

"Dad!" She screams and she blacks out.

* * *

A throbbing pain in the back of Bella's head brings her back to consciousness and the ringing in her ears is high pitched. She sits up and touches the back of her head. She feels something warm and sticky against her hand. She pulls her hand back and her eyes widened. Blood. Her blood covers the palm of her hand. Her heart is pounding against her rib cage and looks around. Everywhere she looks there's rubble, smoke, small flames, dead bodies and falling ashes from the sky. Bella stood up with her shaky legs and started walking. Her brown hazel eyes survey from body to body until her eyes landed on a certain body.

"Dad!" She quickly runs toward her father and skidded on her knees not caring if she broke skin and bleed. Her eyes widened with horror as she looks at her dad. His eyes wide open with no life, his mouth open like a scream that will never escape from his lips and his skin cold as ice. Bella tried to feel a pulse, but there was none. Tears trailing down her ash cheeks and a choked sob escape her lips. She grips his leather jacket as she leans forward to rest her forehead against her dad's chest. Her shoulders tremble with each sob she lets out, blood trailing down from the back of her head to the back of her neck. Through the tears and the sobs, she was able to get her father's leather jacket off and hugged it close to her chest. Pain erupted in her heat. Unbearable pain.

"Hello!" A heavy accented voice yelled out that reached out Bella's ears. She is still sobbing and hugging her dad's leather jacket. "Is anyone there?" Bella looked up with her ash, tear stained face and sniffed. She sat up on her shaky legs. Before she could walk any further, she collapsed next to her father's body, bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you dad." She closed his eyes with her trembling hands. "May Valhalla welcome you with open arms." She stood up on her shaky legs once again and started to run to the voices that are still calling out for survivors. She is still hugging her father's leather jacket as she runs. It led her to a few men, some of them have guns and one was a guy with a crew cut and an eye glass on his right eye. Bella stopped in mid stride when out of the corner of her eye caught something. She looked towards the missile that hadn't exploded yet. It was covered up in small layer of ask, but she could still see the writing. She walked up to it and wiped it away, it read Stark Industries. Rage started to build up. She clenched her fists together as her nails dig into the palm of her hands. A scream rippled from her throat and fell to her knees. She screamed as her throat felt raw and scratchy. Tears continued to stream down her ash cheeks. Her anger is towards Stark. How could he do this? Killing innocent people. Her screams died down, but continues to let out sobs. She didn't hear the upcoming footsteps or the hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" Her voice is hoarse and slightly winced at the pain of her throat.

"He's selfish." Bella buried her face into her father's jacket and continued to cry. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and helped up on her shaky legs. She let the man guide her out of the wreckage and into his vehicles which looks like giant hummers. A soldier helped her up to the back and gently guided her to a seat. She felt a warm blanket being wrapped around her shoulders and instantly felt the warmth. Bella hasn't stopped crying the whole ride to whatever they were going. She felt someone wiping the blood away on the back of her neck. The car eventually came to a stop and she finally looked up to see a huge castle like building that had other soldiers patrolling the area. The man with the eye glass came into her view and helped her out of the car. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and guided her inside. She's glad that his arm is helping her walk steadily. Exhaustion takes over her body. The man led her into a room next to two others. She is gently seated in a chair and stared at the floor with a blank expression. "What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She said softly.

"I am Baron Von Strucker and I wish to help you Ms. Swan." She looked at Strucker with a blank expression, but tears continue their trail down her cheeks. "Who did you lose?"

"My father, we were walking around at the market. Everything was fine until we heard an explosion. We started walking back to the hotel until we heard another one and it was closer. We started running then we heard a third explosion. I lost my grip on my father and I blacked out. I woke up and found that everything was destroyed. I felt a ping of pain on the back of my head and saw it was blood. Then I walked around and found my father." She closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip. A fresh batch of tears trail down her ash cheeks.

"You don't have to explain anymore." She nodded and buried her face back into her father's leather jacket. "Bella I am going to introduce you to two people who understand what you just went through. They may be able to help you with your grieving and get you back on your feet. Soon I will talk to you about something and it is up to you for what you want to do." She vaguely heard what Strucker said, but nodded anyway. The pain in her heart is unbearable. Her whole world just fell apart. Home is wherever her father is and home is not back in Forks. She can't go back. She won't. Her father died here and she will too. She heard the doors open and heard two pair of footsteps walking into the room. Memories of memories started to give her a headache. Bella removed her face from her father's leather jacket and saw two arrivals. One was a beautiful woman who could look enough to be her sister. She has long brown hair and green eyes. The other was a handsome man who has silver hair, a beard scruff and icy blue eyes. They noticed her ash stained cheeks, pained expression and her entire figure tremble because of the cold. They grew concerned immediately. Bella didn't pay attention; she just buried her face again in the leather jacket and praying for the memories to stop.

"What happened?" Bella heard in a deep concern voice with a heavy expression. She heard the girl's footstep stepping towards her and felt a hand on her shoulders. Bella tried hard not to flinch, but she did. The hand disappeared from her shoulder and continued to tremble.

"She was just in the middle of a bombing and survived. Her father didn't make it." A whimper escapes from her lips. All she wanted to do is curl up in a ball and cry. She's shaking like a leaf. She's lucky she still has her shawl and the blanket.

"What's your name?" She heard the man ask softly.

"Bella Swan." She muffled out. She's too exhausted to continue the conversation. All she wants to do is sleep. Her eyelids became heavy and her vision started to blur. The next thing she knows, is falling off her chair forward and blacked out again.


	2. Just Like Them

**Hello audio monkeys! I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you guys like it, not going to bore you with the AN. I'll let you guys read on. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or the Twilight Characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Just Like Them

Both Pietro and Wanda swiftly caught Bella before she face plant into the ground. Pietro securely wrapped his arms around Bella's figure and rested her head against his shoulder. He saw Wanda's hands remove the leather jacket from Bella's face. His heart clenched. The tear and ash stained cheeks and pain expression says it all. Her brunette hair is disheveled and covered with ash, her dress is covered with dirt and ash, her peach color skin is covered with ash patches and she clutches tightly on the leather jacket.

"It belonged to her father." Both twins looked towards Strucker and has a grim expression. "The jacket she's holding to dear life," They both nodded and looked back at Bella. Sudden flare of anger appeared in Pietro's icy blue eyes. Only one person could destroy and ruin a life. Stark. He learned his forehead against Bella's forehead.

"We understand." He whispered to Bella and carefully stood up. He carries Bella in his arms bridal style and Wanda appeared at his side and placed her hand on Bella's. They both walked out of the room and into Wanda's room. He gently laid Bella onto Wanda's bed. He saw her form curl up into a ball; he covered her with the blanket that was around her shoulders. He also smoothed her hair out and kisses her forehead. He sat next to the bed and leaned his back against the frame of the bed and let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking brother?" He glanced at Wanda who is wiping away the ash from Bella's face with a wet cloth.

"How Stark could destroy such innocent lives including this beautiful creature's." He glanced at Bella and noticed how beautiful she is. Her natural beauty stuns him. This beautiful creature's life is ruined by Stark. His fingers brushed against her clenched hands. Her skin was still cold, but slowly getting their warmth back. "How many lives does Stark have to destroy before we get our revenge?" Pietro felt Wanda's hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"Soon brother. Soon." He nodded and rested his hand on top of hers. He gave her a small smile and she return one back. He watched Wanda clean up Bella, but he could tell she is having problems with Bella's hair. "I won't be able to o much for her hair. She's gonna need to take a shower to get the ash out of her hair." He nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Let her sleep a little bit longer. She needs it." Pietro could see the dark circles under her eyes. This beautiful creature is memorizing to him. Her face expression is peaceful, but still has the painful expression lingers underneath her slumber. All Pietro wants to do is heal her broken heart. Pietro wants to kill Stark. She doesn't deserve this so much pain.

"We should probably head to bed." He glanced at Wanda who gave him a small smile. "It's late." He sighed and nodded.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You go ahead and sleep in my bed."

"Are you sure brother?" He nodded.

"I'm sure." He saw her nod and got up to her feet.

"If you need anything, call." He nodded and found an extra pillow under Wanda's bed. He set down the pillow at the foot of Wanda's bed and lay down on the cold floor. His thought goes to Bella. She's beautiful. Her natural beauty is perfect. No traces of make-up on her face. He noticed her perfect cheek bones, her pink lips look kissable, and everything about her is breathless. Pietro is developing a little crush for Bella. His cheeks started to warm up. Pietro quickly shook his head and buried his face in his pillow. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Bella." She lightly moaned in her sleep and buried her face further into the pillow. "Bella you need to wake up. You need to eat something." With one last moan, Bella cracked her eyes open and blinked away the blurriness. She blinked one more time and saw the handsome man with the silver hair. Slowly lifting her head up from the pillow, she scrunched up her eyebrows together. She looked at her surroundings, it was a dull looking room with nothing much, she knows she's on the bed and one little night stand at the foot of the bed. "Do you remember of the recent events?" Her attention went back to the silver haired man and slowly sits up from the bed. She closed her eyes to remember how she got here. The memories flowed through like a river. The break-up, traveling to Sokovia with her dad. Dad. The bombs, finding his dead body, his leather jacket, the missile, Stark, her screams echoed in her ears, Strucker, the twins. Everything came flooding back. Tears stream down her clean cheeks, but didn't wipe them away. She feels the leather jacket in her hands and clutched it tighter. A hand brushed against her cheeks and snapped her eyes open. She flinched away from the hand and looked at the silver haired man in his icy blue eyes. He held his hands up and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Bella swiftly cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crock of his neck. She let out a series of whimpers and drenched his shirt with her tears. The pain of her father's death hits her hard. She clams down and pulls away to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." She wiped the tears away and ran her hand through her ash hair.

"No worries." She glanced at him and gave a small smile. His accent gives her butterflies when he talked.

"Do you know where I can take a shower? I'm still covered in dirt and ash." She saw him nod and stood up onto his feet.

"I'll show you." He held his hand out for her and she graciously took it. As their skin made contact with each other, she felt a wave of electric attraction. They both froze for a moment until the silver headed man cleared his throat. "We haven't been properly introduced." Bella looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She saw his hand out and smiled at her. "Pietro Maximoff." She took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She gave Pietro a small tired smile. He returned one back.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She nodded.

"It's nice meeting you too Pietro." She heard a door creak open and saw the beautiful long brown hair girl come out.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake." Bella heard a heavy Eastern European accent like a Russian accent. The girl swiftly walked towards her and smiled. "I'm Wanda Maximoff." Bella nodded and gave her the same tired smile.

"Nice to meet you Wanda. I guess you already know my name." She saw Wanda nod.

"Yes, Strucker has introduced you to us before you fainted." Bella started to feel a warm blush against her cheeks and rubbed her arms.

"Well that's not embarrassing at all." She muttered to herself and glanced away from Wanda. She heard Pietro softly clear his throat.

"I was just showing Bella where the shower is." Bella glanced towards Pietro who gave her a soft smile and shrugged his shoulders. She returned one back.

"I'll show her where the shower is Pietro. You can go and get us food and inform Strucker that Bella is awake." Pietro nodded and looked at Bella once again.

"I'll be back then." With that he was gone leaving a blue streak behind. Bella rapidly blinked at what she just witnessed.

"Don't worry." She spun around to look at Wanda who gave her a small smile. "He does that a lot." She slowly nodded even though she's not really sure what's happening around her. "Come on, I'll show you where the shower is."


	3. The Hard Truth About Reality

**Hello audio monkeys! I know, I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I have finally have. Sorry about the long wait. Life and work has gotten in the way, but I can't be on the computer all the time. Plus, I was shopping for Mother's day gifts because I missed Mother's day two years in a row so I kind of need to make up for those two years so that's why I haven't been working on anything today. Also I will make notice for you guys. This entire week, I will be working long shifts were I won't be able to update all that much this week. I took a day off because my aunt and uncle were coming in to visit and we went to a baseball game on Sunday so I didn't update at all because I was too tired to even look at a computer screen or maybe I did. I don't remember, maybe I did on one story. Did I? Ugh, this is how tired I am because I don't remember if I even updated any of my stories.**

 **Sorry about my rambling. Just thought you guys might want to know why I haven't updated for the past two days. Anyway, in this chapter we get to see what Bella is feeling after the death of her father and being the only survivor. Now we see her how she deals with all that anger and rage she has and how her darkened thoughts are controlling her. We also see a moment between Wanda and Bella, but a sisterly bond. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Marvel's the Avengers! I also do not own the Twilight characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Hard Truth About Reality

Bella wiped away the fogged up mirror to look at her reflection. Her peach skin was finally free from the dried blood and dirt, her long hair looks natural and clean, but the life in her eyes started to fade away again. Her father's death has taken a hold of her. The ache in her heart is still there. The pain will never go away. Rage consumes her, but she calms herself down when she thought about her mother Renee. 'She's safe. That's all that matters.' Bella thought to herself. Renee and Phil are all she has left. Her family. Her friends at school has stopped talking to her a long time ago, Jake doesn't even want to be her friend anymore and Edward and his family up and left. As she thinks of Edward, she clenches her fists. Her stomach bubbles in fury. Oh how much she wants to hurt Edward. For now, she must wait. Plan her revenge later. Bella exhales the breath she was holding in and closes her eyes. Time to face reality. The robe that clinging to her body keeps her body warm and walks out the bathroom. She walks back to Wanda's room and finds all her personal belongs on the extra bed that Strucker put in Wanda's room. Bella slowly walks over to her bed and swallows the lump in her throat. She starts to rummage through her clothes and picked out a random dress. Bella quickly takes off her robe, puts on clean black underwear and bra and puts on the random dress she plucked out of her suitcase. She smoothes out the random dress which is a dark green sweetheart neck line with thick straps on her shoulders and a gold design on the front that looked Celtic design. The feel of clean clothes on her skin almost made her cries, but bit back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Bella swallows the lump in her throat and grabbed her hairbrush and combed out her now damp hair. As she brushes the knots out of her hair, she becomes lost in her thoughts. 'How could this happen? How could Stark ruin lives and destroy cities? Does mom know this? Did she see the news? Does she think she's dead?' Her entire body starts to tremble as her thoughts start to betray her. That fear and rage starts to come back. Before she could last out, a hand gently touched her shoulder. Bella jumps from the touch of the hand and whirled around only to see Wanda staring at her with widened eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Bella closed her eyes and tried to calm her rage down. Her entire body is trembling with rage. She lets out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her damp hair. Tears leaked out of her eyes and lets out a choked sob. Everything she's seen and heard came rushing back. She thought it was all a nightmare. It wasn't. Bella's father is gone. Her mother probably thinks she's dead. She has nowhere to go. Forks was out of the question. The Cullens left, her friends are no longer her friends and Jacob abandoned her. That promise he made to her was no longer a promise. Jacob's words were lies. Bella believed him. Now he was her enemy. "Bella?" She couldn't handle the pain in her heart. It's unbearable. She didn't even feel Wanda's comfort and led her towards the bed.

"I lost everything." Bella muttered as the tears run down her face and felt Wanda's arms wrap around her shoulders. Bella leaned into the comforting embrace from Wanda. She missed that. Her father's hug felt like he could take the pain away and she believed him. Now he was gone. Gone from this world. She will never feel her father's arms wrapped around her. She will never feel that feeling ever again. Wanda's embrace was the closest contact she'll ever get. She missed the human contact. Her emotions are all over the place. She needs to contain them. She needs control. The tears finally stopped, she started sniffling and hugged Wanda back around the waist and buried her face in Wanda's stomach. She didn't want the embrace to go away. She felt Wanda's fingers running through her damp hair and heard a faint humming sound coming from Wanda. She's humming a lullaby. Bella eventually calms herself down and wiped her snotty nose with the back of her hand. A tissue was now in her sight and she reached out for it. She muttered a thank you and blew her nose.

"We both know what you're feeling you know." Bella glanced up at Wanda who took a seat next to her on the bed. "We know exactly how you feel." Bella wanted to snort a laugh, but decide against it. It wouldn't have been polite so she swallowed the snort and let out a shaky breath. "Our parents were killed in the bombings too." She fully looked at Wanda whose hair was covering her face and head bowed. "We were eating dinner and then we heard an explosion close to us. The next thing I know Pietro grabbed me before I was swallowed by the floor caving in. Pietro and I dived in under the bed while our whole apartment building collapsed on us. We were trapped. A second shell hit the ground, but it didn't go off. The shell was two inches in front of our faces. We dared not move." Bella couldn't imagine what Wanda went through or even for Pietro. They both lost their parents. She shifted a little closer to Wanda for comfort and leaned her head against Wanda's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to Wanda and rest her hand on top of Wanda's. She then felt Wanda's head lean against hers and they both stayed like that in a comfortable silence.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella." Wanda's voice was in a whisper. "You have every right to feel angry. Stark killed your father and ruined your life. My brother and I understand what you're going through." Bella slightly nodded and let out a silent sigh.

"I was just starting to get back to normal. I've been through so much. This was supposed to be a father and daughter trip. I just recovered from a break-up and now this? I," Belled removed her hand from Wanda's and clenched her fists to the point where her knuckles turned white. Her jaw clenched together and she closed her eyes. The images of Edward dumping her in the middle of the woods and leaving her there alone while Victoria is on a man-hunt for her. To say the least, she was heartbroken and angry at herself for falling in love with a vampire. What the hell was she thinking? How could she be so naïve? She's angry at herself for letting her depression affect her. She should have been stronger. She should have resist in falling in love with Edward. Breaking out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes and glanced at Wanda.

"What Stark did to you is unforgiveable. That so called Edward will never hurt you again." Bella tensed at the mentions of Edward Cullen. She loathes the man now. She wants to break him. The Cullen family are to blame too. Leaving without saying goodbye. What she doesn't understand is how did Wanda know? "You're wondering how I know about Edward, huh?" She nodded.

"The thought popped up." She muttered.

"My brother and I volunteered for Strucker's experiments and they gave us both powers unimaginable." Bella nodded.

"Can you show me?" She asked Wanda and she nodded. Wanda lifted her hand and red wisps of energy covered her hand and fingers. Bella looked at Wanda's eyes and saw her eyes a blood vibrant red. She then watched Wanda's hand as the red wisps of energy floated through the air and levitated her hairbrush. She then levitated the hairbrush towards Bella's hair and made it brush her hair. To Wanda, she didn't look surprised that Bella would be shocked at what she is witnessing.

"I can also send out psionic energy ball, I can read minds and mental manipulations." She then made the hairbrush move away from Bella's hair and levitated the hairbrush towards Bella's suitcase. Her eyes then turned back to the green forest color and blinked a few times. To say the least, Bella was impressed. "You don't seem surprised of what I can do." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I fell in love with a vampire who couldn't read my thoughts and tried to own me. Plus, his entire family are full of vampires with different powers and former best friend is a werewolf. I've had my share of seeing strange supernatural events." Wanda blinked a few times then nodded in understanding.

"How? If I may ask." Bella tensed a little and Wanda noticed. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"It's still too fresh to talk about it. Still hurts too." Bella whispered to Wanda who nodded in understanding. "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Pietro and I both are. We'll be there for you." She nodded and wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand and lets out a shaky breath. Before Bella could say another word, a silver and blue streak appeared in front of her and Wanda and Pietro stood in front of them.

"Strucker wants to see us." Wanda nodded, but Bella hesitated to nod. She has no idea what's going on let alone what Strucker wants to talk to her. She stays sitting on the bed while Wanda gets up from the bed and stands next to her brother Pietro. Bella stares at her hands in her lap and gets lost in her own thoughts.

'What will happen to me? What's going to happen to me if I say no to whatever Strucker offers me? Will they hurt me? Or will they kill me?' Bella thoughts to herself. She starts to shake in fear and starts to lose control of her darkened thoughts. A pair of hands rest on her shoulders and snapped her out of her dark thoughts. She found herself staring into Pietro's piercing blue eyes.

"Bella it will be alright." His accent voice reached her ears and blinked her eyes rapidly. Bella shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. "You project your thoughts very loudly." She felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment and avoided eye contact with Pietro. She heard a yelp from Pietro.

"Stop with your creepiness brother! Can't you tell she's uncomfortable?" Bella blushed even more and awkwardly cleared her throat. Wanda and Pietro stopped bickering while Bella slowly got up from the bed.

"Should we go see what Strucker wanted us for?" She asked softly. Wanda gave her a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, we will take you there." Without hesitation, Wanda pulled Bella and Pietro following right behind them. Bella has no idea what Strucker wants to talk about, but she will find out soon.


	4. Great Opprotunties

**Hello everyone! So I had no idea that this chapter was finished. I'm sorry about that. This is a very short chapter. The next chapter will be longer and the chapter after that will be much longer. I promise. So I'm sorry for making you guys wait.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters nor do I own any of the Twilight characters! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 4: Great Opportunities

"Ah, good you found your way." Bella watched Strucker get up from his seat behind his desk and walked over to her. He then picked up her hand and gently kissed the top of it. Bella inwardly winced at the act as it reminds her of Edward. She shakes off the unwanted feeling and focuses on Strucker. "Come sit." He motions her to the seat and quickly took a seat in front of his desk. She glances behind her and saw both Wanda and Pietro standing in the back whispering in their native language. Strucker clear his throat to grab her attention and snapped her gaze back towards Strucker. "How are you feeling, Miss. Bella? Setting in alright?" Bella nodded and glanced at her hands in her lap. "That's good. We want to make you comfortable as possible." She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked shakily and Strucker nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to see you because I want to make an offer to you. Call it an opportunity." She gazed back up at Strucker who leaned forward on his desk. "Bella you already saw what both Wanda and Pietro can do right?" Bella didn't hesitate to nod. "And your comfortable being around them with their powers?" She nodded again. Strucker smiled. "I would like to offer you for what Wanda and Pietro volunteer for." She raised her eyebrow, but Strucker continued despite her curiosity. "They both volunteered to be experiments. They were successful and now they have extraordinary gifts." Bella has seen what both Wanda and Pietro can do. If she wants to get revenge on Stark and the Cullens, she's going to need all the help she can get. Her hands clenched together in her lap and bit the bottom of her lip nervously. If Wanda and Pietro turned out fine, then she will be too. Bella took a deep breath and looked at Strucker with determination in her eyes.

"When do we start."


	5. Many Possiblities

**Hello again everyone! Like I said this is a tiny bit longer, but still short at the same time. Hope you guys like this chapter, this is just getting started.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or any of the Twilight characters! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 5: Many Possibilities

When Bella and the twins return to their quarters, she starts to think. Her thoughts went back to her mother. She probably thinks she's dead. From what Strucker told them about the bombings making international news, there were not the many survivors. It would have confirmed her mother's worst fear. She lost her only child. Tears sprang into Bella's eyes as she sat down on the cot she was given. Reality starts to settle in. Her old life was gone. This is her new life. She would not go back to Forks where she would finish school and graduate with her class. She would never see her best friend Angela again. She would never go back to her father's house where it's warm with comfort. She would never see her father again. Bella's life will be completely different now. Yes, she is grateful for Strucker for saving her life. For all she knows, she could have been living on the streets, homeless and begging for money. That could have been her life, but a savior has saved her.

"Are you okay Bella?" The young eighteen-year-old snapped out of her depressing thoughts and looked at Wanda and Pietro. Their face expression edge with concern and worry for her. They both deeply care about her. More than they should. Bella shook her head and started to lay down on the cot.

"I think I need to be alone." She mumbled to them. The twins nodded and started to walk away to give her some to herself. Bella was grateful for not questioning her. Somehow, Bella has come to care about the twins as well. Even though, she only met them twenty-four hours again, they could relate to her pain and suffering. They too have lost someone. They lost their parents. It happened a long time ago, but it still affects them till this day. They hold a lot of anger and pain.

Bella rolled on her back and stared at the dark blank ceiling. The conversation she had with Strucker and the twins was still in her head. The possibilities of being given extraordinary gifts through experimentations is to say the least interesting. However, the possibility of something going wrong crossed her mind. Even though Stucker said the experimentations were a success with Wanda and Pietro, but what about the others? How many others volunteer before Wanda and Pietro? There had to be others. Right? Bella quietly sighs and rolls to stare at the wall and pulled the blanket over her trembling body. Maybe if she slept, her mind it would be much clearer. Maybe her worries are for nothing and she should just go ahead and do it. After all, she already lost everything. She has nothing to lose.


	6. It's Time

**Okay you guys, time for a little bit of explaining to do. So the last chapter was all about leading up to this point of the story. I did a time jump because I knew if I did more chapters about Bella getting her powers and other stuff I should probably mention, but don't worry. There will be flashbacks on how Bella get her powers, how she becomes closer to the twins and how she fell in love with Pietro. I know everyone was waiting for this story for a long time to be updated. Well the wait is over. I already update two chapters for you guys. They're both short, but this chapter is all about the action and how Bella and the Twins have changed.**

 **I did though make a lot of changes to Bella, Wanda and Pietro. Character wise to be exact. Bella's powers are a lot like Wanda's, but they are more powerful and the color is violet hence on the title. In his chapter she becomes the Violet Enchantress. Her outfit is based on a steampunk photo I found on Pinterest including the violet hair. However, this chapter is based on how Bella has changed. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it turned out great, but let me know what you guys think.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Twilight characters! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 6: It's Time

 **May 2015 (Six Years Later)**

The alarms in the castle startled Bella out of her meditation and sprang into action. She grabbed her black sleeveless hooded trench jacket and ran out of her and Wanda's room. As she quickly made her way towards the foyer where Strucker and everyone else where, agents and doctors where running past her, yelling frantically in either English or German. A frowned expression edged on and continued to make her way to foyer. Her hand reached for her dark brown thigh holster where one of her dragon daggers rested against her right thigh. The second dagger was holstered on her belt on her back.

Bella dressed in all black from head to toe. Black long sleeve v neck shirt that showed half of her cleavage, black pants that look like leather and black weightless laced up combat boots. The only thing that stands out was her tan belt that's keeping her pants in place and her brown thigh holster. She still wears her leather bracelet with a dragon insignia on top of her black sleeve of her wrist. The other two bracelets she gave to Wanda. The vintage necklace with the sapphire gem encased in a silver cage rest upon her neck and the rings she never took off. They were the only reminders of her father before he was killed in the bombings.

That was six years ago.

Since then, she's changed. The experimentation was a success. Her powers where beyond what anyone has seen before. They were just like Wanda's, but different. The color of her mist was purple more like violet. Bella can use any kind of weapon and channel her powers through them. She can even use them in combat by calling upon them through her punches and kicks. Her specialty weapon was using knives so Strucker had ordered a set of daggers for her. Twin dragon daggers that where made of the strongest metal on earth. Every time Bella would use her powers on her daggers, they started to turn black making them impossible to break or damage.

However, that wasn't all. Her hair turned pure black, her eyes turned violet and when she used a huge amount of her powers, her hair started to turn violet. The more Bella practiced with her powers, the more her hair turned into a bright violet color. Even her clothing she would wear were black along with her make-up. She would always apply black eyeshadow, eye liner and mascara, but her lips were always painted a dark violet color. Everything about her has changed. For the better. She has gotten better at her emotions especially with her anger. Bella has gotten a lot closer to the twins as well. Wanda is the unofficial sister she always wanted and Pietro became something else. They both started developing feelings for each other. Wanda had already known the change between her and Pietro. She gave Bella her blessing to be with Pietro. They all became family. Wanda the sister she loves and Pietro the man she fell in love with.

As Bella reached her destination, she saw Wanda and Pietro waiting at the entrance of the foyer, watching the agents of HYDRA and Strucker give out orders. She stood in the middle of them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" She asked them. Pietro answered her.

"The Avengers are here." Pietro growled out. Bella looked at Wanda with a fury expression.

"As well as Stark." The anger in Bella started to boil through her veins. Stark is the one who destroyed her life. Took away her father. He would pay.

"We will not yield!" Bella turned her attention to Strucker who was walking down the middle of the foyer. "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags." Stucker then turned towards his men. "No surrender!" The men echoed back no surrender and went back to their jobs. Strucker then turned towards Dr. List and whispered into his ear. "I'm going to surrender. You will delete everything." Bella glanced at both Wanda and Pietro.

" _It's time."_ Wanda spoke through our bond, Bella and Pietro nodded. Bella gave Wanda a sly smirk as her violet eyes sparkle with vengeance.

" _Let's so the Avengers what were made of."_ Wanda gave her a mischief grin and disappeared into the shadows. She looked back at Pietro and brought up her hand to cup his cheek. He rested his hand on hers and brought his lips to meet with hers. The kiss full of passion ended within minutes and sped off leaving a blue and silver streak. Bella stretched her hand out and shot out a violet hex to create a portal. She glanced back at Strucker who was still talking with Dr. List about the plan. A sinister laugh escaped her lips as she walked through the portal she created.

The portal then opened to the winter land of Sokovia's forest. The ground and trees where covered in blankets and blankets of pure white snow and the winds of the cold brushed through her bright violet hair. Her violet eyes scanned her surroundings at the destruction the Avengers caused. Bunkers were destroyed by the rampage of the Hulk, the crackling of thunder echoed in the air, the painful grunts and screams of the agents could be heard throughout the battlefield. Her violet gaze upon her first Avenger. Captain America. The corners of her mouth stretched wider and glared her violet eyes upon his frame. Silently, she crept behind the good old captain as he was busy fighting off the agents of HYDRA. Bella balled her fists as she felt her powers igniting as she sneaks up on Captain America.

Time to show the captain what she made of.


	7. Trust But Verify

**Hello everyone again! I come back with a brand new chapter! In this chapter is all about Wanda and her change when Bella came into her life. I'm revamping Wanda's character and her powers. There are a lot of surprises I put into Wanda characters. It's far different. I wanted Wanda to become a new person where she can finally defend herself and have a weapon of her own. Also, I put in my own scenes in this story so it is a lot different from the movie Age of Ultron. Also, I did make Wanda have a connection with Clint Barton. The explanation is in the story and I will go into depth of more Wanda and Clint's connection in later chapters and why she won't attack him.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Twilight characters! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy this brand new chapter!**

Chapter 7: Trust But Verify

Wanda hid within the shadows of the castle as she watches upon the battle in front of her. She smiled with envy as more agents of HYDRA fall to the Avengers as she watches from the stone window within the castle's walls. Funny, she knows what they are after. More specifically, what Stark is after. She would show him his worst fears and have them appear before him. Out of the corner of her eye, a blue and silver streak raced through the forest creating havoc on both the Avengers and agents of HYDRA. Avengers and agents alike try to take down Pietro, but he's simply too fast for them or too slow for him.

Wanda looks to the other side of the forest and saw Bella her sister by bond fight mercifully against Captain America. She watches Bella throw unique combat techniques at the captain. Wanda watched her sister jump spin with the air to avoid the captain's shield and disappeared in her violet mist. The captain frantically looks for Bella. Wanda smiles with glee when Bella appears sliding at the captain's feet and slash at them with one her twin dragon daggers. She could hear Bella's sinister laugh echo in the air as she watches Captain America fall before her.

Her body trembles with excitements as she watches her brother and sister take down the Avengers and agents of HYDRA one by one. They quickly learned to never trust anyone. When the three of them found out what Strucker is capable of, they swore to each other to never trust that man again. Thus, the bond between the three of them was created. They would train together and work on their powers together. Wanda was so happy when she and Bella became unofficial sisters, but she was also happy between Bella and Pietro. She knew her twin brother had developed feelings for Bella. So, she gave Bella her blessing to be with Pietro. She was happy for them.

A wet nose and fur nudged against her clad black pants thigh. Wanda looked down and saw her four-legged companion. A smile graced her lips as she kneeled to gently pet the sleek white wolf. Wanda found the white wolf when it was just a pup and being experimented on. It was on the verge of death until Wanda used her powers to save its life. Since then, she had created a bond and taken care of the wolf with the help of Bella and Pietro. All three of them nursed it back to health and saw the changes within the wolf. It was bigger than its normal size. It's also resisted to any kind of injury and heal itself. This white wolf is her child.

"Let's go have some of our fun Kaulder." Wanda's eyes turned blood red as her powers seeped through her fingers and shot out a red hex bolt to create a portal. Her white wolf growled with glee and followed her as Wanda walked through the portal. They both walked through the portal to winter land of the forest. The portal vanished upon their arrival and heard the snow crunch beneath their feet. The blistering winds of the cold rushed through her hair and against her skin, but is unaffected. The cold did not bother her.

Wanda wore the exact same outfit as Bella only difference is her top is dark red while her pants are black. Her blood red infinity scarf rest against her exposed neck and chest and can also turn into a hood. A gift from Bella. She wore brown weightless laced up combat boots and a brown holster that settled on her left thigh with dragon dagger of her own. Only difference is the handle of her dagger is red not black. The blade itself is made of the strongest metal on earth too and when she used her powers with it, the blade turned black as well. Her weapon of choice became a bow staff. It is also made of the strongest metal on earth as well even when she used her powers the bow staff turned black as well. Wanda's hair started to turn red, but still leaving behind a tinge of brown, her eyelids were covered with a red and black eyeshadow, black eyeliner and her lipstick painted her lips a dark red color.

Wanda is not the same girl everyone used to know. She changed for the better. Ever since Bella came into their lives, they all changed dramatically. Wanda trained better with her powers, learning all kinds of new tricks from Bella since their powers are the same only Bella's is a lot more powerful. Wanda found out she can use the four elements with her magic and create portals as well. Even her combat skills have gotten better. Far beyond better than before.

A HYDRA agent crossed her and Kaulder's path. The agent pointed his alien rifle at them. Wanda's lips were graced with a sinister smile and Kaulder growling from his throat and baring his pure white sharp teeth. Her white wolf went into its attack stance crouching low, lips snarling and glared at the agent with his golden eyes with a hint of red gleam in them.

"Attack." Wanda commanded Kaulder in the Sokovian language. The white wolf lunged for its pray before him and the agent fell to the ground. His screams echoed throughout the forest. The screams were then drowned out by Kaulder's loud barking and snarling as his pure white teeth sinks into the agent's flesh. Blood splattered across the white snow on the ground as Wanda watches the agent being devoured by her companion.

Wanda's ears picked up on a pair of footsteps running towards them, but halted at the scene before that person. Her sinister smile vanished. She frowned and glanced over shoulder and saw it was the Avenger known as Hawkeye. His bow ready in his hands as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it at her. Wanda turned her back to the agent who is being devoured by Kaulder. Memories of this man being an uncover HYDRA agent brought previous times where he would sneak in extra food for her and Pietro. Even talk to them on the intercom system when he was on night watch.

He was probably the only friendliest man she ever met. Even the time where she lost control of her powers and accidently went into his head. She saw something that shock her to the core. Wanda swore to herself she would never try to harm the man that helped them so much. However, she would have never thought they would both meet on the same battlefield, but on different sides. Against each other.

"Hello Hawkeye." She spoke in a calm voice with no hint of hatred. Hawkeye then lowered his bow and arrow with a solemn expression.

"What have they done to you?" He asked. There was a trace of guilt in his voice as he spoke. Wanda could not help, but feel for the archer. At the time, when he was undercover as an agent and guard, he told them he would try and get them out. However, his cover was blown when HYDRA became exposed to the public. He promised them he would come back for them. That was eight years ago before they met Bella. She had given up on him. She didn't want too, but reality became too hard to ignore.

"We had no choice." She said to him. "We had to survive. It was kill or be killed." She watched the archer close his eyes with regret and guilt and lowered his head. "I choose to kill." Wanda spoke with a calm demeanor and watched Hawkeye shake his head.

"I should have come back." He confessed. "I didn't want to leave you two there with those Nazi bastards, but I had to get out of there." Wanda saw a lone tear run down his face and her heart squeezed with hurt. Her eyes turned back to their green forest color. "I was about to go back, but someone grabbed me and told me to get out while I still can." Her eyebrows furrowed together. Someone helped him get out. Sacrificed their life to save him, but who? "He told me he would get you and Pietro out of there. I told him where my handler was gonna pick me up and he said he would meet me there." He said and let out a shaky breath. He's not lying. He's telling the truth. Wanda didn't need to consider seeing his mind to see the truth. The archer never stopped thinking about them. "But something happened. I told my handler about you and a HYDRA agent went rogue was getting you guys out, we were under attack. We couldn't stay any longer. We had to go. I tried to make them wait, but it was too late." The archer opened his eyes and they were glistened with unshed tears. Her heart started to break, a numbing pain erupted in her chest. She blinked her tears away and let out a quiet sigh.

"I believe you." She whispered to him. Hawkeye verified that her hopes were not shattered by abandonment. Before Hawkeye could speak, a laser shot out and grazed him on his left side. A yelp of pain escaped his lips and immediately fell to the snow-covered ground. "NO!" She screamed with a passion of rage as her green eyes flared into their blood red color. Her body turned towards the bunker on the other side of the forest and thrust out her hand and a red mist of energy formed in her hand. She then threw her palm to the snow-covered ground and watched the rest mist surge through its way to the bunker. The red mist covered the entire bunker and the agents.

"BURN THEM!" Wanda screamed in the Sokovian language as the red mist enflamed the bunker and the agents with it. Some agents were able to escape the red fire that she ignited and ran towards her with their alien rifles pointed at her. A snarl escaped her lips as she reached behind her back, snapped out her arm and in her hands, is her black bow staff. "Leave no one alive." She spoke in her Sokovian language and Kaulder the white wolf leapt over her and bared his teeth. She twirled her bow staff in her hand and knocked down the agent that was closest to her. Wanda threw techniques of combat with her bow staff and hand to hand combat combos at agents that crossed her path. "Show them no mercy." She spoke in the Sokovian language and attacked the agents with everything she was training for. "No mercy." A battle cry erupted from her lips and brought her bow staff down to the ground.

No mercy.


	8. Too Fast, Too Furious

**Hello everyone! Okay so I finally finished this chapter! This is on Pietro's POV. Like the last two chapters, they were based on Bella and Wanda's POV. So I do want to clear up something. There isn't going to be a pairing between Wanda and Clint. That's not what I was going for. I want them to have a father daughter relationship. I kind of think that's what she has in the movie of Captain America Civil War. So I want Wanda to have that with Clint. There will be some flashbacks on how Wanda and Clint get to that relationship when he was undercover and when Wanda and Pietro were being used for experimentation.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters! Nor I don't own any of the Twilight characters!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will get the new chapter up soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Too Fast, Too Furious

Pietro was having the time of his life. Running and taking down agents of HYDRA including the Avengers. He already went after the Norse God. The blue and silver speedster laughed as he sped at Thor, throwing punches and kicks at the Norse God. He loved to play tricks and pranks on anyone who would cross his path. Only try to make his twin sister smile and laugh. Playing tricks and pranks were the only thing they had left of their childhood. Running was also his passion. He loved to run. Pietro was born to run. His talents would have made him known, but that all changed when a bombshell hit their apartment sending their parents to their death. They were able to survive the blast, but the second shell hit and it was not far from where they were hiding. They waited for two days to be rescued and they lived on the streets. Years later HYDRA who were disguised as SHIELD agents came to Sokovia.

They were fooled by Strucker's appearance. He promised them power and vengeance against the person who took their parents away. He and his twin agreed to be the first volunteers. After that, people started to volunteer. It was then obvious that Strucker's speech was a bunch of bullshit. Many people who volunteered for the experiments didn't make it. They either died on the table or they end up surviving, but never making through the night and by morning they were already dead.

Pietro and Wanda were put through physical combat training, non-stop testing, getting poked and probe with needles and very little food and water. Strucker didn't care about them. He only cared about the powers they now possess. He and Wanda were his prize. Strucker would have used them for destruction. That's not what Pietro signed up for. He wanted to protect the people of Sokovia. The only destruction he truly wants is against Tony Stark. That monster murdered too many people of his country. Now it was time to pay for what Stark has done.

Pietro zoomed towards the thunder God, but time slow down around him and he then threw his blue and silver streak at the God with a battle cry. The blue and silver streak hit the thunder God. The blue and silver speedster cackled in glee and threw another streak, but he made himself disappear in his own streak. His laughter echo through the cold air which confused Thor even more. Pietro then appeared behind Thor and gave him a sly smirk.

"Did you miss me?" Pietro said. Thor spun around, but Pietro didn't give Thor time to respond. He threw a punch at the thunder God's face with full force, side step to the left and did a side kick to Thor's stomach. Thor grunted in pain by the sudden impact of the blue and silver speedster, but before he had time to recover Pietro speed to Thor again and did a jump spinning kick. His kick landed on Thor's broad chest and sent the God flying towards a tree a few feet away from him. Pietro continued to smile with glee until it vanished. The bond started to flare up with rage. He knew it wasn't Bella.

It was Wanda.

Something happened to her.

Pietro inhaled a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on Wanda. What he saw shock him to his core. He watched Wanda and her white wolf child mercifully kill HYDRA agents that would dare cross her path. His eyes widened as wisps of red violently striking down the very men who ruined her life. Her scream filled the air and her wolf's snarls and barks drowned out the men's screams of terror. Pietro's eyes snapped open and a loud gasp escaped his lips.

"Wanda." His sister's name escaped his lips and abandon the battle before him. Forget the thunder God. His twin, his other half needs him.

 _"Pietro. What's happening to Wanda? I've never seen her in so much rage."_ Bella's sweet voice rang in his mind.

 _"I don't know my love. I'm heading to her location."_ He told her.

 _"I'll meet you there. I'm getting bored with the good old captain."_ Pietro snickered with a smirk and shook his head.

 _"Wanda may not be able to show Stark his fear. She will be drained of her powers. She still doesn't know her limit."_ He said.

 _"I agree. I will take care of Stark. You take care of Wanda. We'll meet after I'm through with the murder."_ With that, Bella's voice vanished. Pietro could already feel his most precious love defeat the captain and then vanished from the battle field. He approached her Wanda is killing agents. He halted to a stop and watched his twin tear the agents apart. The bloodlust is evident in Wanda's red blood eyes. The screams reached his ears as Wanda propelled a man into the air and tentacles of red mist gripped on the man's wrists and ankles. Wanda held her hand in front of her and a sinister laugh echoed in the cold air.

Pietro couldn't help, but watch his twin slowly close her hand into a fist as the man screamed in pain. He wants to stop her, but at the same time he wants to enjoy watching the man wither in pain. A groan of pain reached his ears and he turned around to see a man in black and purple tactical gear and a bow a few inches away from the man. Pietro sped towards him and kneeled next to him. He was about to ask the man what happened until he got a good look at his face. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. The man seems oddly familiar like he's seen him before. Pietro's eyes then widened at a memory he dug through in the back of his mind.

He's the archer known as Hawkeye.

Wanda told him about this certain Avenger. She said she swore that she would never hurt him. Even though, they would appear on the battle field on different sides, Wanda would never battle the archer. Pietro understood Wanda's promise. This man helped in more ways he could ever understand. He helped them survive. Wanda showed him that the archer went undercover and tried to figure out what HYDRA was doing with the specter. The archer then got close to him and Wanda. The blue and silver speedster would be in ever in his debt for keeping them alive, but they are on opposite sides.

Enemy vs enemy.

Pietro then furiously slammed his fists on the snow-covered ground. Before he could act of help for the archer, his fifth sense started to alert him. He was not alone. The blue and silver speedster swiftly took out his black bladed katana and stood in defensive stance. A strong warning rang through his mind. Pietro then swiped down his katana against the snow-covered ground and used his blue and silver streak and aimed it at the pair of running footsteps. He glared at the figure which a familiar woman with short red hair.

The Black Widow.

His anger took over him and the fury within him lashed out through the swing of his katana and speed. The red headed woman attacked him with equal anger. Pietro growled out in anger and glared at the Black Widow.

"What do you want?" The Black Widow growled out and Pietro smirked at her.

"Redemption."


	9. Nothing Can Stop Her

**Hello everyone again! I am on fire today! Two chapters in one day! I am so happy about this chapter! This story is going along great! I thought this chapter would take longer, but I was proven wrong. I'm also showing of a more evil side of Bella. In this story, she is a lot more angry then Pietro and Wanda even when they find out the truth about the Avengers and Stark, but with Bella, it will probably take a lot longer for her to realize it wasn't all Stark for her father's death. Even though it was his weapons, but it wasn't him who sold the weapons on the black market.**

 **There will be a fight between the Cullens, but that won't happen any time soon. It will probably happen after the Age of Ultron plot line. I know for a fact that Bella will turn good again, but with all the anger and darkness she has, she won't be until she confronts her demons from her past. Though we do see Steve try to find out what made Bella have so much darkness in her and he wants to help her too. All of this will be later on expect where Steve finds out about Bella before she becomes this dark person. Trust me, all will be explained soon.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters! Nor do I own any of the Twilight characters! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy you guys! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!**

 **Bye guys!**

Chapter 9: Nothing Can Stop Her

Bella stayed in the shadows of the walls in the castle. The shadows of the castles became her advantage. Her darkness of her powers has bonded with the shadows. The shadows of the dead. Those who have been experimented on and died in the process left their shadows behind. Bella would often have nightmares about death, but by seeing death they gave her visions. This is what she saw. Fighting the Avengers and destroying HYDRA within. However, she did not expect for Wanda to have form a bond with one of the guards who was undercover a couple of years ago. Now she found him on the battlefield fighting against each other. Though, a promise she had made to herself that she would never harm the person who gave her hope. That was something Bella did not see.

"Well, then technically, you're unemployed." Her ears perked up at the captain's voice and a quietly growled from her throat. "Where's Loki's scepter?" The captain asked and Bella glared at the captain's back with hatred. The shadows covered her form and quietly made her way towards Captain America.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated. I hope," The captain interrupted Strucker and took a step closer to him.

"I'll put it right under 'illegal human experimentation' with every other one of your HYDRA thugs." He told Strucker and the captain glared at him. "How many are there?" Without warning, Bella stepped out of the shadows and threw a violet hex at Captain America. Out of the corner of her eye, Strucker smirked at her, but she glared at him. The shadows made tentacles and grabbed Stucker. He cried out in surprise and tried to get away, but they had a steel grip on her.

"Bella! Help me!" Strucker cried out, but Bella gave him a sinister smile and her eyes flashed violet with glee.

"Say hello to all the ones you killed." Her laugh drowned out Stucker's cries for help as the shadows of the dead took him away from this world into another. Her violet gaze turned on the captain as he stared at her with shock. The sinister smile never faltered. "Don't bother." Her voice startled him. "He'll get what's coming." The captain quickly got to his feet and glared at her.

"He could have faced American justice for the crimes he committed! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Bella laughed evilly and started to walk away.

"I did what any one of the innocent souls he killed with his experimentations. He deserves a slow and painful death." She said with a dark tone.

"You don't know what you're doing." The captain said. "What Strucker did to you was wrong." She growled at him.

"You have no idea what I've been through! My life was destroyed! Ruined!" She sneered at the captain. "You're so called heroics killed my father!" Bella spread her hands out as her violet mist starts to cackle and her eyes turning bright violet. "What's the matter Cap? Can't handle hitting a woman?" She taunted.

"Don't make me do this." He pleaded with her and she laughed.

"Try and stop me." Bella taunted. They both started to circle each other like boxers in a ring. Bella is the first to strike. The violet tentacles strike at the captain's head then at his shield. She then drew out her dragon dagger and did a unique combination of striking like a viper and a pounce like a lion. She threw a series of kicks and backflipped away from the Avenger. Her hand shot out and a violet hex hit the captain square in _the chest. He flew down the stone stairs and grunted in pain. A satisfying smile appeared on her_ lips. Before the captain could get up Bella had already disappeared and her life echoed in the air.

* * *

Steve silently cursed under his breath and quickly got up to his feet. This enhanced is much more powerful than the other enhanced being he has encountered before. It doesn't surprise him that this young woman volunteered for the project. What he's surprised about is her anger and rage she holds towards them. He raced up the steps and tried to find the violet enhanced, but she had already disappeared. His gaze went towards the stone walls and saw they weren't as dark as they were before. Meaning the shadows must have followed her. His knuckles must have turned white when he gripped his fists hard and pressed his hand to his ear and answered his com.

"We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." He told his fellow Avengers, but Natasha answered his warnings.

 _"Too late Cap."_ There was a pause. "Clint's been hit." His ears perked up when he heard her grunting and a pound of a fist hitting flesh. _"Found your other two enhanced. One is male and the other female."_ Steve cursed under his breath and shook his head.

"Strucker's long gone." He told Natasha. "The third enhanced trapped him in a shadow realm." He heard Natasha curse over the coms then Stark chipped in.

 _"Miss. Romanoff, do we have to clean your mouth out with soap when we get back to the quinjet?"_ Steve silently groaned at Stark and shook his head. He unbuckled his helmet and took it off. His feet carried him after the violet enhanced was headed. If he can catch up to her maybe he can find out what she's planning. From the look in her bright violet eyes, he had a feeling she was up to something. _"Thor, I got eyes on the prize."_ Steve sighed in relief.

"Grab it and get out of there Stark." He told him. "We don't know what the three enhanced are capable of." It's true. The three enhanced are much more advance then all the other enhanced they encountered at the other HYDRA bases. Steve noticed the difference about the three. He knows something happened here in this Sokovian castle and he was gonna find out.

* * *

Bella slowly crept behind Tony Stark also known as Iron Man and Avenger as he approached the scepter. Her sinister smile graced her lips and her hand sparked with violet mist. She disappeared in her violet mist and appeared right next to Stark without him knowing. Bella silently whispered a few words in his ear and her violet mist silently hit Stark and his eyes briefly turned violet and back to their normal color. Bella disappeared through her mist before Stark could spot her. Her bright violet eyes glowed as Stark witness his worst fear. From the giant worm like alien coming to life to watching a dozen of them descended to Earth to seeing his teammates and friends' dead on a crater.

A few minutes later, Bella heard Stark gasp for air. The vision he witnessed is over, her bright violet eyes stopped glowing and stared at Stark.

'So, this is Stark's worst fear.' Bella thought to herself. 'The fear of failing everyone.' She thought to herself. A brief breeze came up behind her and an arm looped through hers. She knew it was Pietro behind her and Wanda looping her arm and leaning against her side. Pietro was about to approach Stark, but Bella held up her hand making the blue and silver speedster stop. He gave her a look, but they watch Stark hold out his hand and she heard Pietro whispering in her ear.

"Where just going to let them take it?" His deep Sokovian accent made her spine shiver with excitement, but pushed that feeling down for now. The corner of her lips turn upwards into her sinister smile as she watches Stark's fear take over his senses. It will drive him to do the impossible. To try to protect the Earth from danger that lurks around every corner. Trying to protect the very people he considered friends and possibly family. She will be there when everything exploded in his face. Everything he worked so hard for will be destroyed. Bella glanced at Pietro and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What did you see my love?" He asked her and she gently cupped his cheek.

"All will be explained in time. For now, we let the Avengers have their victory. It won't be long when Stark gives into his fear." Her lips pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and he smiled at her.

"We need to go before they find out where still here." He said and Bella nodded as she removed her hand from Pietro's cheek. She then turned to Wanda and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She noticed Wanda was trying to stay awake, but faltering. Her violet eyes gaze back at Pietro and nodded towards Wanda. He got the message and picked up his twin in bridal style. He sped out of the castle and Bella outstretched her hand. Her violet mist shot out and created a portal. Before she walked through the portal, she looked back and watched Stark's armor hand encased his own and swiped the scepter out of the cage it was being held in. A quiet laugh escaped her throat and her violet eyes brightly gleamed for a second. Their plan is working. Destroying the Avengers will be satisfying. Nothing can stop them.


	10. Sokovia Now

**Hello all of my audio monkeys! Whoever is still out there. Lol.**

 **I am very sorry for not updating at all last year. A lot has happened last year. With the move, family and everything that's going has been invading my life. My health is getting a little better. I can finally stay on my laptop more. My eyesight is better which is good. I'm not having as many headaches as I used too. So, that's all good.**

 **There has been a reason why I haven't updated all of last year besides the big move. However, I have a lost a good friend of my father's. He died a few days before Christmas. It was truly heartbreaking for my father and my family. He was truly close to us. He was like a second grandfather to me. I was heartbroken. It still hurts to talk about him or even think about him. It's actually hard writing this AN. It hasn't even been a month and I still can't believe he's gone. My parents got to go to his funeral. My dad did the service and my mother sung at his funeral. He will be truly missed.**

 **Onward with the rest of my AN. I am going to try to update the currents stories I have up right now. Especially, The White Witch, A Family's Oath, The Violet Enchantress, The Walking Dead Season 2: Survival's Instincts, and A Bond Between a Monster.**

 **Thank you guys so much for continuing to read my stories and leave reviews! It means the world to me. It makes me feel good inside and want to continue more. There are some stories that are going to be discontinued. I don't know which ones just yet, but if anyone would like to take them on or adopt them. Please leave me a PM and we can discuss more.**

 **Again thank you guys!**

 **I do not own the characters of Marvel's Avengers or Twilight!**

 **Until then, see ya later you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 10: Sokovia Now

Bella and Wanda walked around a little bit while Pietro hands out a bunch of stuff to the people of Sokovia. Pietro being a good saint decided to use his enhanced speed, so he wouldn't be caught. The enchantress glanced down at her side and watched Wanda's white wolf with interests. Kaulder was on high alert ever since they escaped Strucker's castle. He would often glance around and growl only if necessary. Or if someone gets close to his mother. Bella softly chuckled a little and shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Can we stop for a minute?" She looked at Wanda and noticed her sister started to become pale. She put her arm around Wanda's shoulders and her other hand gently held onto her elbow.

"Come on. Let's find you somewhere for you to sit down." Wanda nodded and let Bella guide her to the closest store. It was a bakery. There weren't many customers, the lights were still on meaning it's still open. Bella is surprised that a bakery is still open late at night. Then again, store owners are doing anything to keep their stores open because the owners need the money to feed their families back at home. Sokovia isn't all that much of a rich country. She guided Wanda to an empty chair and gently sat her down. Kaulder sat next to Wanda and laid his head on her lap. Wanda absently stroked his fur as Bella kneeled in front of Wanda and pushed back a strain of her dark brown hair out of her now pale face and gently cupped her right cheek.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said with a hoarse voice. "I didn't mean to slow us down." She said. Bella shook her head and the pad of her thumb gently rubbed Wanda's cheekbone. "I'm sorry I couldn't take care of Stark." She said with such shame in her voice.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Wanda." Bella said with a firm voice. "You were only protecting the one person who helped you and Pietro survive in that hell hole. You have every right to be angry. HYDRA is the enemy. They hurt you and treated you horribly. You did what any one of us would have done." She said. Tears run down Wanda's pale face and sniffed a little.

"I let my anger control me." She whispered. "I killed without mercy." A few tears streaked down her pale face and Kaulder let out a soft whimper. Bella pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head.

"HYDRA killed innocent people. They don't deserve mercy. They didn't give those people who volunteered mercy. So, why should we?" Bella said, and Wanda let out a shaky breath. She closed her and took deep calming breaths. The bell over the door dinged signaling someone else had entered the bakery. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw it was Pietro.

"How is she doing?" He asked with evident of worry in his voice.

"She's a little drained from the fight earlier, but she'll be okay. Probably need to rest. We should look for shelter tonight." Bella said as Pietro kneeled next to his sister and softly rubbed circles on her back. Wanda started getting her color back on her skin not knowing Bella was giving her energy. The enchantress discovered she could heal wounds with her powers. It took some time to master the healing ability, but with enough concertation, she's mastered the ability.

"Her color is coming back." Pietro commented. "That's a good sign." Bella nodded and glanced at him.

"She's still a little weak, but she will be okay. Sleep will probably be her best friend tonight." She said, and Pietro nodded. They both looked out the windows and watched people walking around the streets, going to markets and a few children playing around the ruined fountain in the plaza.

"We should head out soon." Pietro said, and Bella nodded. She looked back at Wanda with her hand still cupped to Wanda's cheek.

"Do you think you can walk?" She asked her, and Wanda nodded while Bella removed her hand from her cheek.

"We need to keep moving." Wanda slowly got up from her seat with the help from Pietro. Kaulder moved away from Wanda to give her some space to stand up. Bella got up from her kneeling position and dusted off the dirt on her thighs with her hands. Pietro had his arm wrapped around Wanda's shoulders and guided her out of the bakery. He flashed Bella a grateful smile. The enchantress gave a smile back at her lover, leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. All three of them plus their white wolf walked out of the bakery.

As they walked out of the bakery, both Pietro and Bella watch the people of Sokovia walking around. She noticed how the people are trying to buy clothes to keep their children warm, an old man coughing, a young mother walking with her little boy who is kicking a rock across the dirt street. Bella couldn't help, but feel guilt for the people. It's no wonder why HYDRA was based out here. The people were desperate. Her eyes caught the graffiti of Iron Man on the brick walls with a dollar sign on the face. They blamed Iron Man. They blamed him for everything. Destroying their homes, killing innocent lives and leaving people homeless. She glanced at Pietro and saw the look he has.

"Stay with Wanda." He passed his twin to her and Bella put her arm around her shoulders. Kaulder let out a whine and rubbed his head against Pietro's leg.

"Where are you going?" She asked and watched Pietro walk away. He glanced over his shoulder and gave his signature grin. Bella sighed as her lover sped off to god's nowhere. One thing for sure, Pietro will always think of the people before himself. He will stop at nothing to try and help. He has a big heart. He always does.


End file.
